


Stupid Jake and His Adorable Baby

by lovesamillionstories



Series: Chloe Valentine and the Miracle of Motherhood [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesamillionstories/pseuds/lovesamillionstories
Summary: Jake Dillinger meets his daughter, Chloe and him work it out.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger & Chloe Valentine
Series: Chloe Valentine and the Miracle of Motherhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Stupid Jake and His Adorable Baby

Chloe has never been more grateful for winter break. Juggling school and Mackenize has been a real challenge even with the help of Brooke and sometimes Jenna and Christine. She needs time to relax as much as a person with a one-month-old baby can. Which isn’t that much but she’s at least a little less exhausted then she was previously. She doesn’t have school work to do so she can attempt to sleep when Mackenize sleeps. It doesn’t usually work out but she’s been able to get some good naps in. Brooke’s been coming over most days to help out so Chloe can sleep or shower. Brooke loves Mackenzie and is happy to help and Chloe’s glad to spend time with her.

Mackenzie is peacefully sleeping and Chloe’s just scrolling through Pinterest when she gets a text from Jake of all people. She’s a little surprised but she opens the text anyways. It won’t hurt to read it.

Jake: Hey Chloe, it’s Jake, do you think we could talk?

She looks at Mackenize sleeping in her baby swing and wonders if Jake figured it out. If he did then she’s not looking forward to talking to him but she supposes that she should.

Chloe: about what?

Jake: your baby

So he’s figured it out for sure. She’s dreading the conversion that’s going to result but holding it off isn’t going to help.

Chloe: Do you want to come over?

Jake: Okay

Half an hour later Jake is sitting on her living room couch, staring at Mackenize. She needs a minute to think about this so she comes up with a reason to leave. “I’ll make us some tea”.

“Okay,” Jake says.

Jake’s never seen Chloe look so casual before. She’s in pink pajama pants and a hello kitty shirt with her hair in a messy bun. He guesses that having a baby made her care about her appearance less or maybe she just always dresses like this at home. The baby is sleeping in a little swing thingy. The baby has an onesie that says “nap queen’ so he’s guessing the baby is a girl, and likely his daughter.

Chloe comes back and hands him a cup of tea. She fidgets with her sleeve “So…”

“Is your baby mine?” He asks.

Chloe gets quiet for a minute. “Her name is Mackenize..and yeah...she’s yours”

Jake is feeling a lot right now but mostly just confused as to why she didn’t say anything sooner. “Why didn’t you tell me”.

“I don’t know...I just...I didn’t know if you were ready to be a dad...so I decided to not tell you”.

“You should have let me make that choice”

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to talk to you”.

“You still should have said something”.

Chloe looks somewhat ashamed which is surprising. She never seems to be ashamed of anything. “I messed up but...you’re the one who didn’t wear the condom”.

“That doesn’t mean you can hide a baby from me”.

“Not wearing a condom shows a lack of responsibility...you can’t even commit to a sports team...so why should I trust you with a baby Jake?”.

Jake hates that Chloe has a point about him not committing but also hates that she thinks he’d act the same way about a baby that he does about sports. It’s not the same thing. “She’s not like a sports team Chloe”.

“It shows that you don’t commit...and this is something where commitment is extremely important” 

“You don’t commit either”. 

“I’m a different person now”

“What changed...you never seemed like someone who was into changing your behavior before”

“I had Mackenize...having a baby changes you....holding a newborn baby that you just gave birth to changes you..I’m a mother now...and that makes me different”.

“Since holding a baby changes you….I should hold her and see if it changes me right?”.

“Yeah...I guess you should...wash your hands first”,  
Jake goes to wash his hands and comes back and sits on the couch again. While he was gone Chloe took Mackenize out of her swing and she’s now holding her on the couch. “I’ve never actually held a baby before”.

Chloe looks nervous when he says that. “You need to be really careful and support her head and neck”

“Okay..okay I will…I won’t break her”.

Chloe slowly places Mackenzie in his arms and positions them so her head is supported. Jake looks down at her. She doesn’t look much like him, mostly looks like Chloe. She’s pretty big for a baby. She’s cute but he doesn’t know if he feels some instant connection and a life-changing shift in who he is as a person. “She’s big”.

“She was ten pounds at birth...she’s a big girl”.

“I was a big baby too”.

“I gave birth to her without drugs”.

“That’s...pretty badass not going to lie”

Chloe smiles, “It was really badass”.

Mackenzie is adorable. She’s got soft hair and soft cheeks. She seems comfortable sleeping in Jake’s arms. He’s surprised something so pure and innocent is half him but he doesn’t think he can raise a baby. He doesn’t even know if he wants kids. “I don’t think I feel the magic change”.

“...I don’t need you to be her dad”.

“She’s a beautiful baby...I want what’s best for her but I don’t know if I can parent her”.

“Do you want to be in her life?”

“I do...but I don’t know how I should be”.

“You can be the fun weekend parent?”

Jake laughs, “Do you want child support..because I can’t afford that..”.

“...Not now...maybe in a few years”.

“..I’d be happy to do that...I want what’s best for this little girl”.  
“Can I ask you to at least babysit sometimes?”

“How about I read some parenting books first...then I’d be happy to”.

“That sounds good”.

“..I’m sorry I didn’t wear a condom...and that I never really gave you the attention you deserved while we were dating”.

“..I’m sorry I was a toxic bitch...but it’s for the best you didn’t wear a condom”.

“I guess it is...because now Mackenize is here”.

“I didn’t ask...how have you been?”

“I’ve been alright...weekly physical therapy for my legs is rough..but I got emancipated and I’m living in my own apartment...it’s a bit lonely but...I guess I’m doing pretty well”.

“That’s good”.

“Yeah…” Jake hands Mackenize back to Chole, “I need to get home soon though…have to make dinner and stuff”.

“Okay..take care”.

Jake starts to walk out of the house, “Take care of yourself, Chloe”.

“You too...see you”.


End file.
